


A Book, An Umbrella, And Two Caramel Macchiatos

by koleen



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:06:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koleen/pseuds/koleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Coffeeshop AU. Mute!Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Book, An Umbrella, And Two Caramel Macchiatos

**Author's Note:**

> (This was my first fic. Fuck. Don't bully me.)

Not many people are coming in today. I feel sort of relieved since I basically forced myself out of bed today even though I felt under the weather. And the heavy downpour outside doesn't help, too. The cold made me feel more nauseous. But, I had to make a living for myself after all, and the rent is due soon, so missing a day at work isn't an option.

I walked between shelves every 20 minutes to see if anything is misplaced and fix the books that customers fail to put back into the proper shelves and genres. Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not complaining. I loved this job. I liked being surrounded by books all the time. After all, I really liked reading. I also get to talk to customers every now and then about books. I even get asked for book recommendations sometimes, which makes me feel happy, because I liked getting an ego boost every now and then, feeling what I had to say was valid. Other than the occasional grumpy, and obviously unmarried old ladies who are way too demanding and aggressive with looking for whatever knitting books they wanted, I have no problems with this job. Sure, it doesn't pay me a lot, but it covers my expenses every month and I enjoy it so I'm fine.  


 The bell in the door sounded as someone shuffled inside. I walked to the door to welcome them as it was part of my job as the only person in charge of organizing books and talking to customers since it was a pretty small bookstore. It was only me and the cashier, Chris, everyday. 

_"Welcome, sir."_

I said, smiling at the guy. He looked at me and gave me a nod, but didn't answer. He just showed me his dripping umbrella. I assumed he was asking where he should put it. 

_"Let me take that for you, Sir."_

He gave me his umbrella and I placed it inside the plastic bin near the door which was put there for the purpose of... Well, putting wet umbrellas in. He nodded at me again and proceeded to look around the place. Many minutes passed, I was still stood near the door, waiting to welcome new customers that never seem to come. I started to feel dizzy again because I wasn't doing anything, so I figured, I should find something to do instead of just standing there. 

_The boy still hasn't come back with a book_

, I thought. As there were no new customers entering the store, I decided to check on him. I took a peek at him in one of the aisles. I saw him scratching his head, looking a little confused, his forehead scrunching while staring at something intently. After seconds of debating with myself, I approached him to ask if he needed any help. 

_"Sir, do you need any help?"_

I asked, a smile planted on my face, two feet from him, just in case he was in a mood for shouting at people who work in retail. He jumped a little, seeming to be alarmed at my sudden appearance beside him. He looked at me intently, and I froze into place. 

_Goodness, his eyes are so blue, oh my god, breathe Dan, breathe, breathe_

A little breathless, I spoke again. 

_"S-s-sorry for scaring you, sir!"_

I waited for him to answer, but all he did was smile at me. His little tongue, sticking a little between his teeth. 

_Oh my god, he smiles so adorably, too. Dan, keep calm, don't forget to breathe_

He then looked down and felt the pockets of his jacket for something. He brought out a little notepad and a pen, then scribbled something on the paper. "

_Buffy the Vampire Slayer, A Novel"_

When I read it, I immediately looked at what shelf we are facing. 

_Fiction._

He came to the right shelf. But, I wasn't seeing any Buffy in the shelf, too. 

_"Just wait here for a few minutes, sir. I'll look for it for you. It won't take long."_

I politely smiled and nodded before I walked over to the cashier. 

_"Hey, Chris, can you check our inventory for the Buffy novel? That cute boy over there is looki--"_

_"Cute boy, eh, Howell?"_

 Chris teased with a grin on his face, raising his eyebrows at me. 

_"Oh shut up, just search for the darned novel on the database,"_

I said in a rush, not looking at him, while furiously trying to fix my fringe in an attempt to hide my blush. He chuckled then typed on the computer. 

_"Ah. It's in stock. I guess we just forgot to put it on the shelves this morning. Go get one in the stock room. The box would be in the third shelf."_

_"Thanks, Chris,"_

I grinned at him, turned around, then proceeded to walk towards the stock room. "

_GO GET THAT BUFFY BOOK FOR THAT CUTE BOY, DAN! YOU GO, DAN!"_

I turned back around and looked at him in a state of shock. Now, I was 

_really_

blushing furiously. There is no 

_way_

the boy couldn't 

_not_

hear what Chris just basically yelled out. "

_I'm gonna fucking kill you,"_

I mouthed at him, stabbing him with the daggers which are my eyes. He then erupted to silent fits of laughter looking as if he's having a stroke. I hope he fucking dies due to a cardiac arrest or something with all that repressed laughing. I hurriedly ran to the stock room and got the box of the Buffy books and walked in shame, my head down, shoulders slumped and all that, back to 

_him. Kill me now._

I put down the box in front of the Fiction shelf and opened it. I got one copy out and handed it to him, with my head still down in shame. 

_Bzzt._

I almost dropped the book the moment our skin touched accidentally. 

_Static._

Surprised, I looked up at him and saw him, eyes wide open, staring back at me. 

_Great, he's surprised, too. Way to make this situation even more awkward._

We stood there for what felt like an eternity looking at each other awkwardly. I was so nervous the whole time because of his eyes. Man, they're really, really pretty. I wanted to break the staring contest, but I can't bring myself to look away. 

_Really, really pretty._

His gaze softened, and he smiled his beautiful smile again. I wanted to throw up because of all the butterflies that I felt inside my stomach. Or maybe it was just the nausea again? Nah, who am I kidding, there are freaking pterodactyls inside my stomach and they're all clawing their way out. I smiled back at him, with all the focus of not looking like a psychotic serial killer smiling for a mugshot, then gave him the book. He smiled at me once again, then, walked past me to proceed to the counter. I sighed out a breath of relief while literally clutching at my chest as soon as I saw that I was out of his sight. My heart was beating so fast. 

_Jesus Christ, what the hell just happened here???_

I stayed there in the aisle, waiting to hear the bell from the door as a sign that 

_he_

was gone. After a few minutes, the bell finally sounded, and I sighed again, flooded with relief, but also, feeling a bit sad about 

_him_

leaving. 

_Him._

I never knew his name. 

_The boy with the beautiful blue eyes._

_The boy with the smile that could open up a million dark skies._

How sappy. I shook my head and internally laughed at how cheesy I was being. He was just a customer that I would probably never see again. I felt a small pang in my chest, but I thought, 

_don't be stupid. It doesn't matter, Dan._

I walked to the counter when I suddenly remembered that I now had the responsibility of erasing Chris's existence from the face of the Earth due to the very big mistake he has done earlier. As I approached nearer, Chris looked at me knowingly, a mocking grin plastered on his face, his index finger daring me to come closer, while talking in some sort of singsong. "

_Come closer, gay boy. Come closer, come closer, come cloooooser."_

_Ugh, I will kill him, I will kill him, I will kill him._

I ran towards him overdramatically, hands in front of me, ready to clutch on his neck, jokingly trying to choke him. 

_"I can't believe you did that, you wanker! I hate you!"_

He pretended to choke. He looked like he accidentally swallowed a whole dog bone. He looked like an idiot. We laughed together as I was getting my revenge. 

_"Oh, it was well worth it, Howell."_

He winked, then stuck something on my forehead. 

_"What the fuck is this--"_

I took the thing off my forehead. It was a Post It. 

_"Do you want to get some coffee with me, Dan? :)_

_PS That's your name, right? At least, that's what I heard haha ;)"_

I looked back at Chris, confused. What the fuck is this. Was he asking me out? 

_"Dude, what the fuck are you on about with thi--"_

My little speech was cut short with Chris covering my mouth with his hand. 

_"Idiot. Stop talking and wasting precious time. Look outside, through the glass door."_

I did that. And I smiled. 

_He_

was standing there outside in the rain under the protection of his little umbrella, tugging down at his jacket, scrunching his forehead again while looking at the ground. He looked worried. I looked back at Chris, and he just smiled and nodded. "

_Just go, you little shit. There are hardly any customers today anyway so I'll just cover for your shift for a while. Just go! Follow your dreams, gay boy! SUCK HIS DI--"_

I interrupted his inspirational speech with a punch on the shoulder and a yelp coming from him. We both laughed. 

_"Thanks, Chris. I'll be back."_

I ran back to the stock room and picked up my things hurriedly. 

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god this is happening oh my god_

I ran back out but when I got near the door, I slowed my pace to walking, as to look not at all thirsty. I opened the door, making the bell sound, and as soon as it did, 

_he_

looked up and saw me. He waved at me while he was smiling, and I can't help but smile, too, as I waved back. 

_Man, we did a lot of smiling today._

 I took a hurried step towards him and 

_fuck._

I got drenched under the rain. 

_What a nice way to not look thirsty, Daniel. You don't look thirsty at all because you're now freaking wet._

I moved back under the safety of the shade of the outside of the bookstore and smiled at him, embarrassed. I blushed furiously, resulting to another case of excessive attempts at covering my face with my fringe while looking at the ground. 

_"Ha ha, I'm sorry, I'll just go back inside and get my--"_

I stopped talking when I saw somebody's feet less than a feet away from my own. I looked up, and there he was. I almost had a heart attack, but I don't care. 

_He was so close. I could literally hear his own breathing._

He smiled at me, then raised his umbrella up, pointing at it with his other hand at the same time. 

_"Do you want me to join you under there?"_

He nodded, cringing his nose. He looked like a cute little cat. Aww. I shuffled under his umbrella, and got so close to him since it was obviously made for the use of a single person. 

_Or for two people who want to get incredibly close with each other for romantic purposes._

I chuckled at my own thought which earned a rather endearing look from 

_him._

_"Okay, let's just run together to the nearest Starbucks, okay? Run now, talk later. But, let's not... Slip and embarrass ourselves."_

For a split second, his eyes looked somewhat sad because of what I had said, but soon enough, he was beaming up at me again. We ran to the nearest Starbucks which was just a street away but felt as if it was an ocean away due to the heavy downpour. The whole time we ran, he kept one hand planted on the small of my back, giving me nice little shivers. When we got there, we sat on a couch on a corner where nobody sat. I laughed at how drenched we were. "

_So much for that umbrella keeping us dry. I already feel guilty about this couch. We're going to drench this thing!"_

He laughed  what looked like a hearty laugh, but with no sound escaping his mouth. 

_"So... Let's start with names. Haha. Hi. I'm Dan. But you know that already because my mate basically screamed it out for the whole world to hear a while ago. What's your name?"_

I blushed. 

He looked at me with sad eyes, but he was still smiling. He grabbed his little notepad which turned out to be Post Its and his pen, and wrote. He then showed me the paper. 

_"My name is Phil. :) And I think you might've figured it out by now, but I am mute. :("_

Honestly, I felt a little shocked. I thought talking was just not his thing. I don't care if he's mute, though. I looked back at him and beamed at him. 

_"Hello there, Phil! Let's get to know each other more. But first, let's order some coffee? They might kick us out of here if we don't order anything."_

We both laughed at my little joke, then he scribbled down something again. "

_What do you want, then? I'm getting a Caramel Macchiatos :) I'm paying since I was the one who asked you out for coffee :)"_

I gasped and said, "

_OH MY GOD, CARAMEL MACCHIATOS ARE THE BEST THING EVER. I'D LIKE ONE, TOO."_

He chuckled at my sudden outburst of feelings, then started scribbling again. 

_"Two Caramel Macchiatos for Dan and Phil"_

He looked at me and smiled, then stood up to go get our coffee. When he came back, we got to know each other a little better. His name was Phil Lester and he was from the north. He and his family moved here in London when he got into a uni for arts. He majored in painting, and I thought that was really beautiful. He got to express himself in images he created from his mind to his hands. He likes lions and Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Stephen King. Throughout our whole conversation with me talking and him writing, I couldn't stop smiling. Phil was a person who didn't need to say anything out loud to cheer you up and make you happy on the inside. He wasn't ashamed of who he is, even with his disability, and I really, really admire him for that. Just looking at him right there, beaming and silently laughing every now and then, made my heart sing. When our little date was nearing its end, our Caramel Macchiatos drank to the brim, I decided to tell him my little secret. "

_So, Phil. There's something I'm not telling you..."_

He looked at me with his face full of confusion, his head bobbed a little to the side, his forehead scrunching again. 

_He looks so cute, ugh._

I started making movements with my hands which made his eyes open wide. 

_"My little sister is mute, too. She's also deaf so I can't talk to her verbally. I know sign language. I learned it especially for her so I could talk to her and teach her other things like reading and such."_

I signaled to him while smiling. He looked close to tears after what I did. Then, he started to signal to me, too. "

_You're an amazing person, Dan. You're so beautiful. Thank you so much for today. And I think I really like you."_

A tear trickled down his cheek. I leaned forward and kissed his tear away. He smiled and we hugged it out. When I pulled back from his arms, I signalled to him again. 

_"You don't know how happy you made me feel today, Phil. I have no regrets getting out of bed today even when I'm sick, because if I stayed in, I wouldn't have met you. Your blue eyes make me feel dizzy, but in a good way. Your smile make my stomach flip over and over again. And if you still haven't caught on what I'm going at right now..."_

He looks so overwhelmed at what I was doing, little tears falling on his cheeks as he was smiling. I paused to give him a peck on the lips. 

_"..I really, really, really like you, too."_


End file.
